


You Bet Your Panties

by VelvetSky



Series: Not Just a Game [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Another game of ridiculous words leads to sex and cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 2 Prompt: Ridiculous Adjectives. 
> 
> This story is a direct next day follow up to the Day 1 Prompt's Story. This one a good deal shorter though. I was on a time crunch. 
> 
> This is like the other, completely unbetaed. Perhaps even more so, as I started it after posting the first prompt and just finished it now. So, I apologize for any funky spelling, grammar, etc issues. Hopefully the sexytimes are hot and sweet. I guess that's kind of how I roll.

Darcy had stirred early in the morning when Steve had to pry himself out of bed to probably grab a run before going to work. He had whispered to her to go back to sleep and kissed her softly before vanishing. She missed his warmth, but Bucky seemed to stir and tried to wrap himself around her more, she'd never been so fully spooned in her life, and it was amazing. After sleeping a little while longer, she woke, and even though she didn't have to work terribly early, her presence was expected in the lab that morning. She had shifted and almost extricated herself from Bucky's grasp when his eyes opened. She'd told him he could go back to sleep, but once she turned on the water in the bathroom, he followed her in. The extra time in the shower had made her slightly late, though Jane had barely noticed. When Darcy had arrived Jane was so busy analyzing data it was ten minutes before she looked up and said 'there you are'.

The work day went more or less as usual. Once her day was over, she stopped home to clean up, and then headed back to Steve and Bucky's. Bucky had asked her to come over, said that they'd all have dinner and hang out. She brought a change of clothes as well, so she wouldn't have to dash to her room before doing anything else as she had this morning. Steve opened the door with a smile and pulled her inside, he was wearing jeans a tee, and bare feet, something about that was very sexy. Darcy could smell dinner cooking, Bucky was in the kitchen, but turned to smile at her. He was in jeans, socks, and an open button down shirt tossed over a tank top. After she kissed Steve, she went to help Bucky finish cooking while Steve sat and watched them. He said he wanted to learn to cook better, but he seemed to keep sitting back and letting them take care of it, not just that night, they had had dinners and lunches before last night when things became interesting between them all.

Darcy did have some questions about the previous night, about how this relationship proceeded and worked. Once they sat down to eat, they talked about it. The guys were clear there were no scores being kept, that all three together or her with either of them was allowed anytime. Bucky and Steve trusted her, and trusted each other, and it was probably near impossible for the two of them to keep anything from each other. They really did know each other too well, which relaxed Darcy's worries. They also discussed sex, and if there was anything anyone needed to know before they went there, it seemed like it might be headed there tonight with how unable they were to keep their hands to themselves even while eating.

After dinner, they just relaxed for a little bit. Bucky had taken a moment to go to the bathroom and clean up some dishes while Steve seemed flirty, tracing a design with his finger over Darcy's back. She had worn a skirt and a semi-silky button down blouse, tucked in, and his finger had her softly tingling as he talked about how he'd started drawing when he was a kid. It was sweet, intimate. Yes, she had prettied up a little extra, dinner felt like a sort of date, and she wanted to look nice. Even if she had them, sometimes it was still good to play the game. When Bucky returned he sat down and leaned in, "you look ripe enough to eat."

Darcy giggled, a playful smile crossing her lips. She looked at Steve who was already grinning a little. "Bucky found some more words. What did you call them?"

"Ridiculous adjectives. Just warm things up a little, get the games going. Not that is always has to be a game, but last night was such fun..." he trailed off as his mouth started to wander down her neck as Steve drew his finger down her spine.

"Last night was fun. And now that I know it's not only a game, we can always play some games, to keep things interesting." Darcy took a deep breath, she was feeling, maybe, like she was better prepared for any double teamed onslaught of ridiculous words that were laugh worthy in the pages of a romance novel, but were panty dropping sexy when breathed through the lips of one of the two men beside her.

"Oh, I'll keep things interesting. Gotta earn me one of those dirty little nick names you gave Steve." Bucky wasn't actually jealous of the Captain Pussy moniker, but he had thought it was funny, and kind of wanted her to think something like that of him, nonetheless.

Darcy looked at Bucky, "you already did, don't you remember. You even came up with it. You're the Panty Menace. All you do is whisper in my ear and I need new panties. Doesn't even need to be a dirty word."

"I did spend a lot of time not doing a lot of talking or being able to say much, guess I'm making up for it. Have to give my tongue a little work out somehow. It is a muscle."

She grasped his face from under his chin, thumb on one cheek, the rest of her fingers on the other. "That obscene penetrating tongue, I think it's plenty strong, but I do like the way you use it."

Steve was just watching them staring at each other, trading filthy words when he decided to lean in close, "I'm wondering just how moist and dewy your panties are getting, because your nipples are certainly wonderfully plumb and swollen." His finger drew down her breast, circled and flicked at her hardened nipple, clear as day through the material of her shirt. She usually wore lightly lined bras to avoid such things, plus they felt a little more supportive. But she'd slipped on some extra sexy underwear for dinner, a matching set, soft, lacy, rose colored bra and panties, and they were definitely betraying her rapidly growing arousal. 

"I don't know, maybe it depends if that iron hard, tumescent, straining shaft in your pants wants to learn how to do something new tonight." Steve gulped, hard. Darcy got a mischievous look in her eyes. One eyebrow raised, and one side of her lips smiled more than the other.

"Steve, I think you just became our Kitten's catnip toy." Bucky had leaned into Darcy's back as she'd turned her attention on Steve. His hands rubbed her stomach, chin resting on her shoulder, watching his friend try to figure just what was about to happen. Steve did not have much fear for anything, but women could scare him, it was about the only thing that could. And Bucky could tell Steve was a little bit nervous. Darcy advanced on Steve, climbing onto his lap and enveloping his lips in a kiss that really was well defined by the word, fervid. Bucky actually chuckled as it took Steve at least thirty actual full seconds to figure out what to even do with his hands. Aside from his lips being taken right into the rush of Darcy's kiss, he'd been otherwise frozen, until Bucky lifted one of his hands for him and placed it on Darcy's ass. Steve then managed to make his other hand work on his own, sliding up her back and into her hair.

Darcy reached down with one hand and unbuttoned and unzipped Steve's jeans, he moaned right into her mouth. That made her quiver a little. Bucky rubbed his flesh hand on her back softly, but firmly, "you've got this Doll. Be gentle though, his first time and all. And he's been pulled so taut, so long, if you go too fast, he might turn volcanic the second he feels all that warm, succulent, clenching, goodness surrounding him."

Steve's right hand, nearest Bucky, flew off Darcy's butt to smack his friend, the back of his hand making contact square on Bucky's chest. All Bucky did was chuckle, while Darcy's hips rocked into Steve. His jeans were on still, but open enough that he felt the full effect of that rocking, his hand quickly gripping her hip as their kiss broke so they both could groan. She glanced at Bucky, "you are a menace."

"You bet your panties. Now, pants off, Punk." Bucky was in full grin as he reached under and between Darcy's legs to help relieve Steve of his jeans. When he straightened back up, he saw them just staring at each other, so he reached a hand in between her legs and gave a little full handed rub. If Darcy had been standing, her knees would have buckled under her. She'd gotten lost in Steve's eyes for a moment as they both licked their lips while staring at each other, allowing Bucky's hand to completely take her by surprise. As it was, her hips ground right into the bulge in Steve's underwear the moment Bucky pulled his hand away, seeking more. Steve shuddered, his hips rocking into her more, hands pressing into her flesh, as a deep, rumbling groan came from his throat. "And to answer your earlier question, Steve, her panties are fairly moist and dewy."

Darcy blushed a little and her hands grabbed at Steve's shoulders and upper back, her body still feeling a bit shaky, at least on the inside. She tugged at his shirt until he shifted so she could yank it free. Bucky leaned an arm on the back of the couch, figuring he'd just lounge and enjoy the show for a little bit anyway, but once Darcy had Steve's shirt off, she reached over to grab at his. "You too, clothes off."

Bucky grinned, he loved making her writhe and go weak, but he also loved when she got all sassy and commanding. That was one of the things that made her right. She had a soft kindness, she took care of them when they needed it, even when they were all just pretending they were only friends, but she also didn't take crap, and didn't think twice about ordering him or Steve around when they were being too stupid or stubborn to know what was good for them. He shrugged off the button down and then lifted his arms so Darcy could yank off his undershirt. When Darcy turned back to kiss Steve again, she still pointed at Bucky's pants, and he obligingly took them off, his socks as well. Before he settled back in, Bucky reached in and unbuttoned and peeled off Darcy's shirt. She moved her arms to let him, but continued kissing Steve. Her lips finally pulled back, leaving Steve's reaching for more, when she grabbed Bucky's face and pulled him in, his lips meeting hers with a matching intensity of passion. Steve watched a moment before taking the opportunity to lean in and press his lips to Darcy's chest. This made her moan as Bucky's right hand tangled in her hair. The kiss deepened and lingered, open mouths and tongues teasing while Steve brushed one strap of her bra down, the cup then slipping easily from her full breast. Steve's thumb circled the firm nipple then brushed the cup even further down, before closing his lips around her pale, pink nipple. That earned a long, trembling moan, which made directly into Bucky's mouth, made him groan a little, his hand sliding down her back and gently smacking her ass. She gasped, her lips pulling away, her hand softly tugging at his hair. It wasn't hard, it didn't hurt, it did surprise her though, but they had been full of surprises so far. Bucky did look at her, perhaps looking for assurance he hadn't gone too far. He definitely wasn't looking to press that action farther, he'd just been pulled into the moment, a little gentle spank to get her attention was the intent, "too far?"

"No, just far enough. I'm not into pain, but that didn't hurt at all." She smiled, while she wasn't into spanking as a whole thing, conceptually it was vaguely exciting, she just wasn't sure she'd actually be into it. A little smack that wasn't meant to be anything other than playful, was completely different to her, and that was what Bucky's smack had been.

"I'm not either, and I would never want to inflict it on someone I love. I just love your perfect, round ass, and my hand just wanted to feel it, see it bounce a little, and I wanted to grab your attention." Darcy leaned to nip at his lips a moment before looking down at Steve when he flicked his tongue at her nipple. Steve looked up from her breast, his hands sliding around to cradle and rub her butt.

"Are we really going to..." Steve wanted to, but he was nervous, and he didn't want her rushed into it either, regardless of if she had experience before, "... actually have sex?"

"If you want to, yeah. I don't want to rush you. If you want to wait." Her right hand sliding into Steve's hair and massaging his head. He leaned into her touch without removing his lips from her breast. His lips and tongue beginning a firm massage of her whole areola.

"I've waited seventy years to find someone right again. I don't need to wait any longer." It took him a minute to reply, after finally lifting his lips from her flesh, after though, his lips went for hers. Kissing deeper, his hands squeezed her butt, pulling her closer. Her one hand still in his hair, the other curled around the back of Steve's neck, while Bucky leaned back to let his friend have a moment. It was Steve's first time and it should be about him, he deserved it. Not that he planned to do nothing at all, but he didn't want to distract Darcy too much either. He knew he'd get a chance to feel her surrounding him, but he didn't mind waiting a little bit. Darcy wasn't forgetting about Bucky next to them, but she did want Steve to feel tended to his first time. 

"Then I guess I shouldn't make you wait too much longer then," she did draw out that 'too', and he knew what that meant, but that was okay with Steve. He had adored her playful teasing when they were 'just friends' and there was nothing he could do about it, well, other than wait to go to bed and get himself off while thinking about her. At least he could now touch her, kiss her, and tease her back, before eventually getting to come at her hands, or her mouth, or inside her. The thought of coming inside her was almost enough to make him come on the spot, but that serum, it helped with endurance and restraint, and seeing as he'd always had good restraint, at least for some things, he was good at containing himself. And he wanted to enjoy this, to really experience it.

Darcy's hips rocked softly over him, and his hands squeezed her ass again. Their lips reached for one another at the same time, moving slowly at first, massaging, going deeper, but not faster. Bucky watched, head resting against his metal hand, the elbow of which was propped on the back of the couch. His right hand reached to softly play with Darcy's hair, and trail his finger tips over her back and shoulder and arm. Creating light tingling sensations that spread over her skin. She was very aware of the sensation, and who had created it. It felt wonderful. Her left hand slipped away from Steve's neck to reach, unseeing, toward Bucky. She was still kissing Steve, and didn't want, couldn't, open her eyes, but she wanted Bucky to know she loved his soft touches. Bucky leaned his face to her outreached hand, and once she could feel him, her fingers brushed softly at his cheek, not so stubbly as the night before, he must have shaved more recently than this morning even, it was soft. Not that she hadn't touched him, but her hand hadn't so fully felt his cheek tonight, and it felt so different than last night or this morning. That sort of excited her.

Steve pulled his right hand from Darcy for a moment to nudge Bucky, then tap Darcy's shoulder with his finger, before his hand went to her hip and squeezed. Bucky grinned, even though neither of them saw it, still in the midst of their kissing. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips over Darcy's shoulder. That broke the kiss as she turned her head slightly, gasping. Steve's lips were untroubled, simply moving off her lips and over her cheek, and down her neck on her right side as Bucky moved in on her left. "Oh shit!" Her left hand had slid into Bucky's hair and she squeezed both men's heads and tugged slightly on their hair, simultaneously. That seemed to spur them both, Steve reached to pop the hooks on her bra, an action he'd never taken before, and it went fairly well, of course he was highly dexterous, so that may have helped. He was also feeling rather confident at the moment, making her gasp and moan. She pulled her hands from them only long enough for her bra to be tossed aside, and she was only vaguely aware the hand that had tossed it was Bucky's, mostly because she saw a momentary gleam from the metal.

While Bucky had planned to sit back and largely watch, when Steve invited him to join in, he wasn't about to decline. Bucky would still make sure though that Steve got the proper attention once the underwear was gone and Steve was actually getting to feel what it was like to bury himself inside a woman, especially when that woman was as beautiful, and felt as glorious, as Darcy did. It had been a while for Bucky, because he hadn't actually had sex with either of those women, oral and an assortment of other things, yes, enough to make him feel like he wasn't some alien being any longer, without human contact. And if he'd known he'd meet Darcy just a month later, he probably would have held out, but Bucky had been craving touch, it hadn't even needed to be sexual, but when he'd met the two women at a bar with Clint and Nat one evening after his first mission, he'd enjoyed how much the women flirted and touched him, and how open they'd been with their bodies. Clint had played an awesome wing man, actually so had Nat. And when the ladies were also clear they weren't interested in commitments or things like that, it had seemed like a nice way to get some contact, feel a little more human again, so he'd gotten their number, and he'd dragged Steve along with him a couple days later, because he'd thought Steve needed to feel a little more touch too, even if his friend wouldn't admit it outright. The last time Bucky had actually had his cock inside a woman had been during the war. After his initial capture and those experiments, he had become a little outside himself at times. And losing himself in a sympathetic woman in a strange land helped, at least for the short time he was buried in her. That was the last time though. But there had been a time, and Bucky did remember it, it had taken a little while, but that night with those two women had helped him connect to some of his old memories as well, of women he'd been with before and during the war. So maybe it had been worth it, maybe he wouldn't have had the sense of mind to feel normal enough flirt with Darcy when he first met her if he hadn't had that night.

It was Steve's first time, or was about to be, but he knew it had been a long time for Bucky. And even though he'd done something with those women, Steve knew it wasn't the same for Bucky as the notion of getting to be with Darcy was. Steve wasn't worried about having Darcy to himself, or experiencing the moment without her being distracted by Bucky or something. He was nervous only for his own inexperience, not for what the result would be or for what she would do to him. In a way, he kind of liked having Bucky there to help him make sure Darcy was properly excited and stimulated, to make sure she had an amazing time, while giving him an amazing first time, because he did think it would be. And he wanted Bucky to feel all that amazing as well, he knew they both needed her, in many of the same ways. They were both wounded in similar ways, just with different twists, and Steve knew Bucky's twists were far worse than his were. Steve sometimes didn't know how Bucky coped with the horrors he'd experienced being the Winter Soldier all those years. At least Steve had simply been asleep the whole time, no one forced him to do things he had no control over, or scrambled his mind to the point he wasn't even sure who he was. Those were things Steve wasn't even sure he could imagine, and he'd experienced some pretty distorted, horrible things in the war, and being woken up in an unknown place, and hit with a whole new century, a whole lifetime practically had passed without his knowing.

Even though it was Steve's body she was straddling, and Bucky was technically next to them on the couch, she felt surrounded again, there were hands all over her, lips all over her, and then hands tugged at the waist of her skirt and panties. Suddenly she was lifted up, by Steve, hands on her hips and he just lifted her. And Bucky pulled off her panties and skirt in one terribly smooth stroke, those two were dangerously well coordinated, and then she was straddling Steve again, just as before, only sans panties. She kissed him, hard, fast, intensive, her lips pressing into his, pushing at his, mouth opening. Maybe a minute, then she pulled back, and Steve felt spun, and before he could regain his senses, he felt her rub herself against him, and the look in her eyes said it was very purposeful.

Darcy reached and gave a little pull and snap at the waist band of Steve's underwear, "lose these, now, Captain Pussy."

"Yes, ma'm," Steve even saluted with a grin. He shifted, and collectively, the three of them got Steve's underwear off in a jiffy.

"You too," Darcy reached over and gave the bulge of Bucky's underwear a rub, making Bucky groan, before turning most of her attention back to Steve. She sort of cradled Steve's dick with her right hand, then rubbed her pussy up and back down the length of him. She felt his hips rock, and his thighs tighten, while his arms went a little loose and his head dropped back to rest on the back of the couch, a groaning so deep it sounded like it came from his chest.

"Keep breathing, Steve." Bucky gave Steve's shoulder a pat with his metal hand, there was a big grin on his face though, watching them. Steve attempted to nod while lifting his head, but he was feeling a little bit spun, which was completely amazing to him.

Darcy repeated the action, and Steve grabbed her thighs, "please!"

"Aye, aye, Captain." She gave a little salute, two fingers, left hand, everything about it was completely improper saluting form, but that didn't matter to her, or Bucky, and Steve was too dazed to care. Especially when she started sliding down onto him the next moment and his head went back against the couch again.

"Go slow, Doll. He's got good control and endurance, but I'm going to bet being inside you is really testing his resolve about now." Bucky smiled, soft, gentle, his right hand brushing with equal care down her arm.

Darcy nodded and smiled back at Bucky, staying still while Steve took a few breaths and settled himself a little. "Are you going to go fast or slow when you get your turn?" Darcy absolutely expected to be feeling Bucky inside her just a little later, she half expected him to take her as soon as Steve was finished, but she wasn't sure, they often surprised her, which was kind of exciting.

"Slow, it's been a while. I probably won't have much better resolve." Bucky could put on the bravado when they were playing, which maybe she was being a little playful, teasing him while giving Steve a moment, he wasn't going to put on a show about that. He had a feeling he knew how Steve felt right now, because it's how he figured he'd feel getting to feel Darcy surrounding his cock for the first time too. There was a twinge of teasing play on Darcy's lips when she asked, but when the answer Bucky gave was very real, her expression went soft and tender, her left hand reached for his cheek again, softly caressing his smooth skin. Steve's head lifted, he smiled between Bucky and Darcy, then gently rubbed his hand along her thigh, the other giving her hip a squeeze.

Bucky then really settled in, sitting right next to Steve, stretching his metal arm out along the back of the couch behind Steve. It gave him a nice view of Darcy, and maybe he could help his friend keep a handle on things. Steve didn't mind, actually he was now feeling a bit like he needed the backup, because he definitely had not been fully prepared for the sensation of actually being inside Darcy. Even having had his fingers inside her last night had not given him an accurate expectation of what that would feel like on his cock. Bucky reached his right hand in and gave Darcy's nipple a tender pinch. She made a loud sighing sound, her hands pressed against Steve's chest and she rolled her hips softly. Steve groaned and his hips rolled in reply. It seemed his head kept wanting to fall back, Bucky put his hand on the back of Steve's neck and made his hand cooler, to hopefully help keep his friend more aware, so he could watch Darcy, at least a little bit. Steve did want to watch Darcy, and he did feel a little less cloudy with the coolness on his neck. Bucky had always known how to save Steve from himself, from getting lost in something bigger than he was. And the sensations Darcy was sending through his body were far bigger than him. The electricity was already filling him, threatening to burst as she slowly rocked her hips on him.

Watching the way Bucky was supporting Steve was kind of hot, and getting to actually have them both in plain eye view at once was kind of nice. Usually they had her all sandwiched up, which was wonderful, but it meant she had to turn away from one of them to see the other. She focused her gaze on Steve, but let her eyes dart to Bucky for a moment here and there. Darcy leaned in again to kiss Steve, slow, even a bit lazily. It was mostly a way to distract him, to hopefully let him build a little more. His fingers pressed into her skin, pulling gently at her hips. She continued to rock softly, feeling him inside her was quite arousing, she'd have gone faster, but this was about him, not her at the moment. She knew they wouldn't leave her hanging for long, that she'd get to come soon enough, so she wasn't worried about if it happened right now. She wanted him to enjoy his build and climax, without feeling it rushed, or went too fast, or that he didn't get to feel it the way he wanted to. She only moved faster when his hands squeezed her a little more, or he rocked a little more into her. Letting him dictate the pace. He pulled back from the kiss, slowly, trying to take her bottom lip with him for a moment. Steve was settling into the pace, it felt good, but wasn't overwhelming him anymore. He wanted to watch her as much as he could, seeing her moving atop him was a turn on, he did kind of want to make her come too, but he also knew that might not happen this go around. It would just mean he'd work harder after.

A few more hip rocks, increasing each time and Steve was on the edge. Watching her move, her breasts softly bouncing as her hips rolled into him, her warm, wet, inner walls stroking and squeezing him, that was all it took, and his groan cut out to silence as he came, eyelids fluttering, mouth open, fingers clutching Darcy's sides. Darcy didn't come, but she was humming all through Steve's climax, it felt electric, and she knew she wasn't all that far off. A few more good strokes, maybe a flick of her clit and she'd have been done. She started to shift, but Steve pressed his hands into her skin, "wait, please?"

"Okay, are you alright? Was that good?" Darcy hadn't been especially nervous at the start, but as it went, she did get a little nervous, wanting it to be good for Steve. She had never been a guy's first time before. Even her first time in high school, her boyfriend had been with one girl before her, and that was the closest she'd ever been to the first, the second.

Steve saw what looked like some worry in her eyes and smiled. He felt incredible, but he wanted to make her come too. "Yes, that was amazing. I just want to make you feel that way too."

"You already did, repeatedly last night." She smiled, softly running her hands up and down his chest, never breaking eye contact.

"No, this way." His hips rolled gently. She had felt him soften inside her, at least somewhat, but without much motion, he had stayed inside her, but with that motion, he hardened again.

"Well, there are no lesser ways to come. Orgasms, however they come, are amazing. But, I certainly don't mind." She did glance at Bucky though, he'd been sitting back so patiently, kind of cheering Steve along. Steve too looked over at Bucky, he didn't want to be selfish, or monopolize her. He knew they'd said over dinner, there was no keeping score, but it had largely been in the context of if one of them was around, but not the other, that they'd never keep score of how often that happened. That it didn't matter as long as in her heart, they were equal to her. And Steve honestly wasn't going to ask questions, as long as she wanted him around, he was there, and Bucky felt the same. But he also knew that Bucky was aching for this too, maybe more so, given he had actually had some idea what he'd been missing all this time, Steve didn't. And he didn't want to be selfish.

"I don't mind. I want to feel that too, of course, but I assume there isn't a time limit on this. Even if I don't get my chance, or turn, or whatever until tomorrow or whatever, that's okay." Bucky smiled lightly at them both.

"It will be tonight. You two can certainly wear a girl out. But I'm definitely not there yet. Though I now know why Jane is so exhausted after some of those nights with Thor. Like today, she was so exhausted she actually fell asleep while working. Thor just took off for like three days on Asgard this morning. I kind of figure two super soldiers might come close to the exhaustive sexual appetite of a demigod." Darcy giggled a little, but it was a true story. After Jane finally noticed her there, she'd shoved some data at her to go through while Jane ran off to consult with Erik on her results. During that time, Darcy charted the data, went to lunch, brought lunch to Bruce, hung out for an hour and helped Bruce with one of his projects, then went back to the lab, created three playlists on her ipod, answered emails from an assortment of people, and was reading a book listening to music when Jane finally returned like four hours after she'd left. At which point Darcy helped her set up for her next experiment, and then Jane fell asleep while checking through Darcy's charts of the data while Darcy had taken some things over to Erik and chatted with him for maybe fifteen minutes. Fortunately, Darcy had been able to run back over and have Erik help her take Jane back to Jane's room. Darcy might have been a bit bigger around than Jane, Jane was pretty tiny any which way one measured her, but Darcy didn't really want to try carrying her friend from one side of the building to the other and up two flights of stairs. Jane was light, but she wasn't a feather. But Erik hadn't had much trouble, he might have been older, but he was a fairly big guy and in decent shape for a man his age. Having lived next door to Jane, and sometimes in the next room of the same apartment, Darcy was well aware of the night time, and sometimes other times, activities of her friend and the God of Thunder. And she did suspect he brought the thunder in the bedroom from the noise level alone.

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other, and each raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a challenge." Steve was the one to reply, but Bucky had that devilish grin, and glint in his eye, that told her she was probably in trouble.

"That was not a challenge." She was sort of curious just what they might do to somehow outdo the perceived sexual prowess of a demigod, but she also wasn't sure she'd be functional for a week, given last night alone.

"I think it was." Bucky nodded now, this was clearly the new game, and Darcy had the sense she had already lost, or won, she supposed it depended how she defined winning. She was going to lose at having any energy for anything else, but she was probably going to win at fantastic orgasms. Bucky shifted a little, reaching to trail his fingers all the way down her spine, from the base of her head all the way down to her butt. She quivered a little as Steve's hands brushed over her breasts at the same time, cupping them and running his thumbs around each nipple. Steve rocked his hips, and she moaned.

Now that he'd gotten his first orgasm out, Steve had much better resolve on this one. Starting slow, wanting to make hers just as mind blowing as his had been. Bucky kept his involvement to light grazes over her skin with his finger tips, wanting Steve to really have this one. He recalled more than enough now to know it was good for a guy to have confidence in his first time around. Even if there was room to improve, a good start helped, and he didn't want anything less for his best friend. The pace gradually increased, Steve's hands moved a round a little, playing with her breasts, squeezing her hips, holding onto her ass, tangling in her hair and pulling her down for kisses. His lips took to her flesh as well, trailing over her chest, shoulders, neck, face. Sometimes his tongue flicked out to tease her a little more. Darcy's hips rocked, her whole body tingled, they were starting to rock into each other faster, and in perfect rhythm. Steve was watching her again, actually, so was Bucky, but Steve had her gaze locked into his as it felt like they were both nearing the edge. Her breathing got faster, their moans mingled together, as she got close, Steve slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clit, that was it, she gasped, clenched, and shuddered. Steve felt her body clenching around his penis and with two more ragged thrusts he was coming as well, right on the heels of her orgasm.

Darcy collapsed forward onto Steve, her head on his shoulder, face buried in his neck. He immediately encircled her with his arms, holding her tight his eyes closed when he rested his head against hers, their bodies stilled for a few minutes, settling their senses, letting their breathing return to something more normal. She had reached out for Bucky though, her left hand seeking him, sliding over his chest and up to his shoulder. Bucky leaned in close when she did, sliding his right arm around her, between Steve's. Steve had one arm high on her back, the other low, so Bucky took the middle. As Bucky moved in, Darcy had to shift her arm, squeezed between Steve's shoulder and Bucky's chest a little, she snaked her hand up and around the back of Bucky's head, her fingers sliding into his hair. He nuzzled his face in the back of her neck, and even curled his metal arm around Steve's shoulders a little. They had never been the kind of guys who were so worried about how things looked to hug or put an arm around each other. They were at least that sure in themselves and each other.

The kind of group cuddle was so nice, no one really seemed to want to end it, but none of them felt done for the night either, and after many minutes, they stirred. It was slow at first, a hand that brushed a little skin. Lips that grazed flesh. Until they were all in motion again, lips and hands all over her again, she wasn't even sure quite how, but she'd been shifted from straddling Steve, to straddling Bucky. So many sensations, she was losing track of herself. The feeling of Bucky sucking on her nipple had been what actually got her attention. Up until then it had been all these soft tingles springing up all over her body, rushing around, making her foggy. They had gotten so cuddly, maybe she had gotten vaguely tired, and then the sensations were so soft and slow, she'd felt them all, started moving, and softly touching any skin in front of her, but she was in a kind of sensory haze until something shook her. And Bucky sucking on her nipple shook her, she actually trembled, her eyes wide and on him.

Having shaken off the fog, her focus sharpened, and she rocked herself against Bucky. Steve was trailing his fingers around on her, his right hand squeezing her knee, his left roamed. His lips were teasing at her shoulder, before he leaned in and closed his lips around her other nipple. Her hands raked into their hair, "oh god, fuck!" Bucky's metal hand was squeezing her ass, while the other was spread wide and pressed firm into her back, near her shoulder blade. Her pussy rubbed the length of Bucky's cock and they both groaned together, which seemed to rile Bucky. His metal hand reached around her and guided himself into her, she moaned as he sucked at her nipple again. His hand returning to her butt as he started a rhythm rocking into her, and Darcy's hips quickly met him on every stroke. The sensory overload was a real thing with the two of them, especially when Steve's right hand slid up her thigh and between her legs. At first it was a quick, soft flick, his palm cupping her mound, then a quick wiggle, a flick, a slow circle, he was teasing her. But as she and Bucky built, both closer to an edge, Steve's finger really started to rub, faster, firmer, and she clenched. Her clench tipped Bucky and they actually came at the same time. His last couple thrusts, erratic, jerky, as he was coming, her hips twitching, her arms, just barely holding her up, as each hand clutched a shoulder, her left on Bucky, her right on Steve. Steve pulled his head back from her chest as she came, Bucky's had fallen back in orgasm ecstasy. Steve's finger eased off her, but his hand didn't go far, sliding up a little to rub gently at her stomach. He really did just want to touch her, and as long as she didn't mind, and he wasn't feeling like he was in Bucky's way, he was going to keep both hands on her. Letting his hand slowly drift up to cup and squeeze her breast, the other was still trailing around her back.

After a few moments of just twitching, inside and out, Darcy leaned in seeking Bucky's lips. He met them quickly, and kissed her long and slow, his left hand remained on her ass, which left Steve room to keep massaging her breast. Bucky's right hand held her head. When they pulled out of the kiss, he finally also pulled out of her. Darcy sighed, feeling either of them inside her was warm, filling. Once that changed though, she shifted, wanting to close her legs. Without the warmth of him inside her, the air felt a little biting right on her pussy, at least for the moment. They let her shift, she remained in Bucky's lap, but her feet and legs spilled over into Steve's lap. She rested her head to Bucky's left shoulder, facing Steve, left arm hanging from Bucky's side, right stretched across Steve's body. Bucky held her body close, Steve pulled her legs close. Both men leaned their heads to hers, nuzzling in. They cuddled again for a little while.

It wasn't the end of things that night, but everything else seemed to be a little slower and more meandering. Lots of kissing and tender touches, before they all wound up in Bucky's bed again for the night. Darcy was already getting used to this.


End file.
